Dark Truths/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #25 - Dark Truths FS2x03 - Dark Truths Written & Directed by LiamJaco1998lfc Basketball Ground, Night (Milisa kneels beside Tom's corpse and cries.) JASON: There has to be something else we can do?..I mean we can't just let him go, just like that.He's my friend. He's your son. MILISA: There's something else we could try. Without interfering with his Pure side. JASON: Well, come on let's go it. Bedroom, Branson Home - Later (Ken and Tom's bodies lay on the bed with no sign of life.) MILISA: (to Jason) stay here..I'll be back soon. JASON: What is it, you're planning to do? MILISA: I've heard theirs a house outside of town that possess supernatural spirits and allows witches to do spells of any-kind without tempering with dark magic. JASON: How? your not a witch?.... MILISA: (smiles) I never said me. Behind a Building; A While Later (Milisa waits for someone.) MILISA: Come on!.. (The person stands behind her, she turns around. It's The Woman.) THE WOMAN: Your call was very formal..I'm here, what do you want from me so much? MILISA: I need you to save my son and my husband. THE WOMAN: And what are they at? MILISA: There both dead, Samuel kill them both. THE WOMAN: I thought we killed him? MILISA: You did and I'm thankful for that. THE WOMAN: A 'thank you' isn't necessary, I will call my sisters forth. I will need there bodies before we begin. MILISA: That isn't a problem...We have them, follow me. Street, THE OTHER SIDE (Tom and Ken walk along the sidewalk; looking at the viewers. Tom is sure he isn't in peace as everything is more shiny and dark.) TOM: Are you sure this is Peace? It's dark and somehow soft. KEN: This is peace, we entered the portal. TOM: Then, why do i feel like returning to life and not moving on. KEN: This is the afterlife Tom. Peace is about finding new hope for yourself and finding...well. Peace. The Other Side is for supernatural creatures that still have finished business, since we don't we're here. TOM: We do have unfinished business. Mom. We needed to keep watch on her, not leave her. KEN: Your mother, isn't unfinished business. She is our loved one. TOM: Dad, you loved her. We can't just leave her and find peace. KEN: Tom, were dead we can't interact with the living anymore. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. TOM: So i'm just ment to move on, and leave. Find peace. When My brother died, I was possessed, Jason was turned into a vampire by my enemy Samuel, my own father is dead, now I'm a ghost and Mom is all on her own without us to comfort her. KEN: Son, your mom isn't on her own. She's got help. Your friend Jason is helping her stay sane. TOM: What you said about Samuel...Is it really dead? KEN: Yes. Trust me he is. TOM: And when you said he can't be on The Other Side...Then where is he? KEN: I don't know? BOY: (from behind them) He's here. (They turn around and a boy and girl stand.) BOY: Hi, I'm Stan. Meet my sister Ashley Utah. Crosmore Cave, THE OTHER SIDE (Samuel's ghost stands trying to hold his knife but his hand vanishes through it. Then, Andre appears behind him.) ANDRE: It's not exactly pride and paradise over here, is it? SAMUEL: No. (turns around to Andre) ANDRE: But, I have a plan but first you need to hear it. SAMUEL: Speak, Andre. Bedroom, Branson Home (The room is filled with lit candles, Milisa and Jason stand by there bedside watching The woman. The Woman chants a spell over Tom and Ken's dead corpse.) THE WOMAN (chanting Slovak): Nasex Via Cosporse...Nasex Via Cosporse...... (Black lines surround the woman' eyes.) THE WOMAN: Nasex Via Cosporse..Nasex Via Cosporse... MILISA: is it working? THE WOMAN: let me finish, it's hard... -- Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages